1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to an engine generator having a framework.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engine generators having an engine for driving a generator to generate electric power have long been known. Some engine generators have a framework formed of resin or bent steel pipes. For example Japanese patent document JP-A-Hei 10-213035 discloses a generator with a frame formed of bent steel pipe.
This pipe framework includes a pair of left and right inverse-U shaped vertical pipe frame members, and two horizontal pipe frame members connecting opposing ends of the vertical frame members and spaced apart from each other in the forward and rearward directions. Longitudinal base plates extend between the horizontal frame members to connect their opposing bottom portions, on the left and right sides. Stays are attached between opposing upper portions of the vertical frame members of the pipe framework, and a cover plate is mounted on the stays.